1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a vehicular seat configuration, and more particularly to an improvement of the vehicular seat of the type wherein a seat back is used at its back side as a part of a seat for a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with a vehicular front seat, for example, of an automotive vehicle, it has been already proposed to use the back side of a seat back as a part of a seat for a child in which a seat plate is pivotally fixed to the back side of the seat back to be retractable. A child is seated on the seat plate facing rearward and restrained by belts in position. However, the following difficulties have encountered in the thus configurated seat: For example, the seat back is conversely inclinded for the child seated on the seat plate. No ample space is formed between the seated child and a passenger seated on a rear seat, thereby deteriorating the seated child's comfortableness to be seated. Furthermore, the child seated on the seat plate is out of a driver's ken, and therefore the driver cannot watch the condition of the child.